


(The Way It Didn't Happen)

by diannelamerc



Series: The Mardi Gras Series [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Multi, PWP, Plot What Plot, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-14
Updated: 2006-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-09 18:45:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diannelamerc/pseuds/diannelamerc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So: What if our favorite OT3 had all been in some disaster, each thought the others were dead, then they were reunited?</p>
            </blockquote>





	(The Way It Didn't Happen)

**Author's Note:**

> When plotting out Three By Three, I indulged myself by writing the final, emotional, reunion/sex scene first, in order to get myself started. What I hadn't counted on, was how much I was going to whump on our favorite trio in the course of the story. The plot wandered far astray of the original plan, as they do, and by the end I realized there was no way to make the original scene work in the longer story. This left me with a random, free-floating PWP scene that I figured I might as well share.
> 
> Disclaimer: None of them are mine, and I'll put them back neatly when I'm done. :)

  
_Safe_. That was the single word pounding in his head as he slammed the TARDIS doors shut behind them, Jack and Rose panting and leaning heavily against the railing as they tried to catch their breath.

_Safe_. It pounded with every racing heartbeat as he stumbled to the console and gave coordinates for a deep stretch of empty space. _Alive_. As he braced against the ship's shaking and made his way back to them, still clinging to the railing by the door.

_Mine_.

He reached them as the TARDIS shuddered to a halt, drifting. His arms reaching out for them both, all three of them ended up stumbling, falling into a heap of tangled limbs and bodies against the door that kept the rest of the universe safely at bay. Still panting, in desperate need of breath and each other, they lay where they had fallen, hands pulling at clothing and lips seeking out heated skin.

He felt Rose's nails scrape against his side as she hauled the jumper forcibly over his head, breaking his deep kiss with Jack, as his own hands worked frantically to rip open the back of her bra. Jack's fly was next, as he made short work of that last barrier of cloth between them, hampered only by Jack's efforts to remove Rose's jeans.

An effort interrupted by a gasping moan as he reached his goal and slid his lips along Jack's stiffening cock.

The sound made them all pause a moment in their frantic fumblings, eyes meeting, speaking more than words could: Of love and fear and loss and despair and relief and joy and love and need. He, who could hold the spinning of the universe in his mind without thought, was made dizzy by the whirl of emotions these two humans brought forth inside him.

Reaching for his jacket where Rose had dropped it, still smelling of fire and fear, he and Jack managed to spread it out on the harsh grillwork floor — never designed for this sort of activity — and slide Rose onto it, ridding her of the last vestiges of clothing that kept her from them.

Mouths once again finding each other, he and Jack then stripped themselves down as well. _Naked. Now._ Wrapping arms tightly around each other, their bodies pressed together hard all the way from shoulder to knee, moaning with the sheer contact of skin against skin, before turning back to where Rose welcomed them down with open arms and thighs.

As always, she became their focus, their center. His lips sought out hers, reveling in the soft sweet contact, the breathless gasps, as he rubbed his growing erection against the smooth skin of her hip. Finding her breast already claimed by Jack's mouth, he slid his hand lower, over the trembling muscles of her stomach and straight down to where her curls were already damp with need. Moving further down he found her wet and open, and as he slid two fingers inside her, her back arched and her teeth fastened on his lip.

_Safe. Alive. Mine._ The words echoed in his head as he slid on top of her, slid deep inside her, the gasps and cries coming from them both. He almost came right then, shuddering with the pleasure of burying himself in her warmth, of feeling her breath hot against his cheek and her heartbeat strong against his palms. He froze for a bare moment, gathering control, turning to steal Jack's lips from her breast and claim them with his own mouth.

He moved then, pushing and pulling within her roughly, driven by nothing but raw need. _Safe._ His hand raked down Jack's chest, feeling the strong, pounding heartbeat. _Alive._ Panting through bruising kisses, locked against Jack's willing mouth. _Mine._

The need, the pleasure, the relief were tightening every nerve in his body, pulling him together as they pulled him apart. As he felt Rose's teeth graze the side of his neck, the near-pain of so much pleasure tore him apart. As if from a distance he heard the strangled cry from his own throat as his body arched away from Jack, hips jerking in erratic bursts against Rose as he filled her. _SafeAliveMine._ echoed in his mind as he ignored the tears building behind his closed eyelids.

He came to himself again as they were both kissing him, face, shoulder, chest, hip. He was collapsed utterly against the soft cushion of Rose's warm body as they covered him with random kisses wherever their lips found his flesh. Before he could worry about his own dead weight on top of her, Jack was rolling him off of Rose, his spent cock leaving a sticky trail against her thigh.

Curled limply against her side, he felt the tension still in her body. He should feel guilty, selfish leaving her like this, panting with need. But Jack was there, his mouth on her breast again drawing a desperate moan from her throat. He himself might be barely able to move yet, but Jack was there to cover for him. The way they always did, he thought, one hand listlessly trailing through Rose's hair. The three of them together so much stronger than any one of them alone.

Having moved into position, Jack hovered for a moment teasing her, until she jerked her hips up against him crying out in frustration. He sank into her then, in one long, slow stroke that sent her right over the edge. Pressed up against her, he could feel the tension coil and then break through her entire body, her gasping cries of pleasure one of the most beautiful sounds he'd ever heard.

Jack had frozen, motionless, as she came. The Doctor's hand rested lightly on Jack's flank, feeling the tension as he bit his lip, struggling for control while buried deep within Rose's writhing body. Barely had she stopped quivering before Jack started to move with a determined air.

The Doctor enjoyed seeing Jack's well-earned expertise in action. Long slow strokes, quick thrusts, an ever-changing array of skilled technique that soon had Rose gasping and pleading again for release. Wrapping himself more tightly to her side The Doctor leaned in, one hand still braced against Jack's hip, while his lips closed around the ruched point of one nipple.

Her body twisted in response trying to turn into the warm heat of his mouth while not losing the barest inch of any one of the strokes Jack was now hammering her with. The Doctor began to suck determinedly on that oh-so-tender bit of Rose's flesh, letting his tongue reach out to flick it in a rhythm matching Jack's ever-more uncontrolled thrusts.

Within moments Rose was crying out again, her head thrown back and back arching in ecstasy, one hand clutching the back of his head so tightly to her chest that he couldn't breathe, and the nails of the other digging red marks into the flesh of Jack's shoulder.

Before she had quite recovered, Jack was crying out himself, body tensing and shuddering as he lost himself entirely within her. Collapsing forward finally, Jack let himself slide off to Rose's other side, never letting go of her, his panting lips accepting the Doctor's gentle kisses.

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally posted at [A Teaspoon And An Open Mind](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1190) and before that in [my LiveJournal](http://diannelamerc.livejournal.com/171668.html)._


End file.
